


Crosswalk

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [68]
Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Dorothy's journey





	Crosswalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



> contains some quick cuts and flashes

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make vid that focused on Dorothy's journey and I was thrilled to find this Rasputina song that had the off-kilter feel I wanted and fit with that premise. This show is really gorgeous and I wanted to highlight that along with Dorothy. I wish we'd gotten to see where things would've gone in season two. Mswyrr was an awesome beta - especially re: reminding me to include Dorothy’s relationships and the connections she makes, along with her journey and coming into her own (and generally being badass).


End file.
